Conventionally, various technologies for distributing contents to a terminal apparatus have been proposed. For example, a technology is available wherein a content is distributed from a server or servers placed at one location or a small number of locations on a network and having original contents to a plurality of cache servers through the network and each of the cache servers distributes the content to a user terminal within a communication coverage range of the cache server. As a related prior art document, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2010-113402 is available.
However, since, in the conventional technology, a content is distributed to the cache servers and each cache server distributes the content to a user terminal within a communication coverage range of the cache server, it is difficult to control the distribution range of the content.